


The Star that Brightened her Sky

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Asuka is here too but she's only there at the end, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Just a good ol' gay time, With your Star-loving dork and her tree-tsun girlfriend, and Rokka too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: A cold day and unfortunate circumstances help add to the list of reasons of why Arisa falls for Kasumi, time and time again.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Star that Brightened her Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift for Nikko/Mimi (https://twitter.com/Nikkomints?s=09) for the Bandori Secret Santa!!!

_ She was but the inky darkness of night; _

_ isolated, trapped in the machinations of her mind _

_ Her mind riddled with antique anxieties, _

_ alone, destined to lack touch. _

* * *

“So you’re gonna help me out with that english homework tomorrow, right?!” wincing at the graininess of her girlfriends microphone (for someone who sang in a band, Kasumi really didn’t pay much attention to her sound quality…), Arisa rolled her eyes.

“Geez, don’t you ever do your homework yourself…” she sighed (lovingly, but she’d never admit it) as she watched the blurry image plead with overexaggerated puppy dog eyes. “Only if you promise to not get off-track during practice tomorrow.”

“I promise!!!” Kasumi cheered, grinning from ear to ear, “thank you so much Arisa!!! I love you baby!!!”

_ Geez, saying things like this so suddenly… I know I should be used to this at this point, but… _

Before Arisa could make a predictable ‘s-shut up, dummy!’-esque remark at her her girlfriend, her words were cut short by the sudden darkness in her room, contrasted only by the blinding white light of her laptop screen. As if the sudden darkness looming in her room didn't rouse enough suspicion in her mind, the lack of an internet connection was all the evidence she needed that the cold weather was yet again baring its metaphorical fangs.  _ Oh geez, another power outage… stupid old rickety house and its wiring… _ Rolling over on her bed, Arisa felt around in the darkness for her bedside table, pulling from its contents a small flashlight. Scanning her room, Arisa found her phone, which was already buzzing with alerts.

Kasu  ♥: baby r u ok???

Kasu ♥: did smthn happen?

Kasu ♥: : (

_ Geez, it hasn’t even been a minute yet and she’s already like this…  _ Arisa smiled as she stared at the messages, almost wanting to let them sit, as a fleeting but heartwarming reminder of Kasumi’s love.

Arisaaa: yes im fine.

Arisaaa: power outage @ home; sorry

Kasu ♥: oh no!!!

Kasu ♥: I’ll come over to save my princess in peril >:3c !!!

Arisaaa: you dont have to, its ok

Kasu ♥: but its cold there and its warm at my place!

Kasu ♥: and aachans bakin cookies

Arisaaa: …

Arisaaa: fine

_ She’s such a handful, _ Arisa mused as she wiggled her way off her bed,  _ spontaneously coming over to my house just because of a dumb power outage… _ Hidden under the blanket of darkness, Arisa’s face was beaming with anticipation, giving away the excitement that words could not say. Abrasive as she acted, both her and her dearest Kasumi knew that Arisa’s tendencies were just that; an instinctual response that barely masked the love she had for her girlfriend that threatened to overflow with every moment Kasumi spent with her. Setting her flashlight down on her desk, Arisa did her best to throw on a weather appropriate outfit, shivering slightly as the lack of had finally made itself present in her room. Quickly finishing up, Arisa went over to her couch and took a seat (she didn’t want to seem too lazy, or worse, let Kasumi think that she was giving her an invitation to cuddle. Which obviously wouldn’t be what she was wanting more than anything at the moment.), scrolling through feeds absentmindedly until Kasumi arrived.

* * *

_ And she was her shining star _

_ sent to her to pierce the dark _

_ Beaming, shining, omnipresent; _

_ though small, her light is radiant _

* * *

Kasumi bounded across unperturbed snow floes ass she made her way towards the rustic doors of Arisa’s residence, giddy with excitement of getting to see her girlfriend (hopefully in some cute winter wear!)

Knock knock knock

“A-RI-SAAA!!!” spreading her arms wide in preparation, Kasumi waited for her girlfriend’s trademark snide remarks, only to be met by a much more unimposing face. 

“Ah, good evening Kasumi.”

“Oh!!! Evening Granny!” Kasumi greeted as she lowered her arms, most likely betting that Arisa’s grandmother wouldn’t be as elated to receive an overbearing bear hug, “is Arisa here? I’m here to pick her up!”

“Ah, I think she’s still in her room, dearie.”   
“Thanks!!!”

Bowing as she was welcomed in, Kasumi made her way through hallways she was more than familiar with, until she reached Arisa’s room, which, upon closer inspection, was still dark, despite the fact that power was back for the rest of the house. Giving a small knock, Kasumi waited with bated breath for the telltale signs of her girlfriend behind the door, but to no avail.With options exhausted, Kasumi turned the doorknob, already preparing an apology in advance in case Arisa was in a state of undress or was caught off guard. Instead what Kasumi found was something much more peaceful; Arisa Ichigaya, lying down asleep on her couch, face in a rare state of calm.  _ I hope she didn’t wait too long for me to get here… _ Inching closer, Kasumi knelt down to come face to face with Arisa, allowing her a rare moment to stare at her gentle complexion, which, in most cases, was usually in a state of tsundere-related anger. At times like this, Kasumi would have mused along the lines of  _ I love this side of Arisa too… _

But to state something so obvious would be counterintuitive,

As Kasumi’s love for Arisa, whom gave her that push to follow her dreams

Was as boundless as the stars she strived to become.

Steeling herself for a potential scolding, Kasumi leaned forwards, planting a small kiss on Arisa’s forehead, watching as the girl stirred and smiled.

_ Is there a bug on my head? _

Willing her eyes open, Arisa groaned as she began to realize she had fallen asleep. But as she eyes adjusted to the (lack of) light, she noticed that there was a very smiley Kasumi, sitting right in front of her.

“It worked!!!”

“Hhhe? What did you do this time,” Arisa asked as she watched Kasumi scoot herself along the floor so that they were eye to eye, “and how did you get in in the first place?”

“Granny invited me in and told me to check on you!”   
“Ah.”   
  
“And it's a good thing I did; my princess was sealed by a sleeping curse!”

_ She’s been spending too much time with Ako… _ Arisa rolled her eyes as she began to sit up, straightening out her skirt, “i just took a little nap, that's all.”   
  


“No! It was the kiss of the Star Knight that rescued the beautiful Bonsai Princess from her treacherous downfall!”

“G-Geez! Would you cut it out, I’m awake now…”

“She’s still under the evil guy’s spell! I have to take drastic measures!!!” Leaping from her kneeled position, Kasumi jump up and wrapped her arms around Arisa’s shoulders, squaring herself before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. “There we go! The spell should be lifted!”

“...’o short.”

“Huh? What was that?”

“... it was too short.”

“Aww, I’m really sorry I woke you up from your nap Arisa, but if you want you can--”

Kasumi felt her weight being flung forwards as Arisa’s arms grasped at her waist, feeling Arisa’s lips yet again. Yet her small, teasing kiss felt nothing like this one; the way in which Arisa clung to her like her life depended on it, the force yet gentle touch, the way in which she felt as if they would never stop…

But unfortunately, the concept of ‘breathing’ exists. Breaking away from her kiss, Arisa pouted as she looked at a smug Kasumi. “I was talking about your kiss, you dolt. It was a tease more than anything.”

“But it was still a kiss, right?”   
“Yeah, but--”   
“Then how come your kiss was so much more different? It was all  _ long _ and  _ passionate _ and--”   
“W-Was not! I'm just cold, and--”   
“Arisa, your house has power already.”   
“Oh, shut it.”   
“Fine, I guess you’re too warm for a kiss then--”   
“WaitI’msorrykissmeKasumi.”   
  


Seeing that Arisa was sufficiently teased, Kasumi sprung up from her seated position, outstretching her hands to her girlfriend. “Too bad! You’ll have to wait until later!” Kasumi jeered as she began to walk out of Arisa’s room, “Aa-chan told me to pick some things up while I came to your rescue, so we should be heading out now!”

“Ugh, okay.”

* * *

_ That little star, although  _

_ it pales to the beauty of a rose _

_ or the splendor of the sun; _

_ It lights up the lonely night sky. _

* * *

“C’mon Arisa!!!”

“It’s cold and I’m tired, Kasumi,” Arisa stammered, teeth chattering from the chilly air, “we’ll get there eventually, I’m just trying to make sure I don’t turn into an Ari-cicle by the time we get to your house.”

“But you’re dressed all warm ‘n stuff, so all you need is a pep in your step!” Circling around her girlfriend, the couple walked at a cautious pace (Kasumi wanted to run home, but Arisa didn’t trust her on the sidewalks, even if there was salt on the floor). Losing sight of her girlfriend, Arisa, trudged along, musing that Kasumi was just making a snowball or something behind her for a surprise attack. The ‘surprise attack’ she received instead was a big bear hug from behind, complete with Kasumi shoving her hands in Arisa’s pullover pocket. “There we go!” Kasumi cheered as she pulled Arisa in tightly, “now my hands  _ and my girlfriend _ will be all toasty and warm!”

At this point, the old Arisa would have been all ‘S-Stop it, you big b-baka! Get off me!!!!’ But the new and improved, Big Lesbian Arisa™ relished in these moments where Kasumi was just the right amount of affectionate. As much as she might complain about it in a public setting, Arisa grew to cherish the moments where someone would be willing to outwardly show their love for her. So she played along with Kasumi’s cute antics, waddling down the sidewalk as they slowly (but safely) made their way towards the supermarket. But of course, any moment with Kasumi was never dull, and amidst the tranquil calm of her girlfriend’s embrace Arisa was suddenly met with the feeling of something warm pressing against the back of her neck. Instinctually thinking that it was the cause of some insect, Arisa brought her hand to the back of her neck, 

and instead found herself slapping the side of Kasumi’s head.

“Ouchies!”

“K-Kasumi?! Was that you? You scared me!”

“Y-Yea, my lips were gettin’ all cold so I tried to warm them up.”

On one hand, Arisa felt an immediate wash of regret over hitting Kasumi, but at the same time

“At least tell me when you’re doing that; you scared me…”

“Okay! Can I kiss your neck?”

“I-- S-Sure, whatever…”

Arisa suddenly felt herself being stopped in her tracks as Kasumi pulled her in tightly by her jacket pockets. Snow fell and lightly dappled her nose and hands, but those small nips of cold paled to the warmth that emanated from Kasumi’s lips, which were oh-so-gentle, yet gave off heat like the most wonderful of holiday hearths. Arisa dared not stir, savouring this moment in which she was doted on; something she craved more than anything, that in which--

“Enjoying yourself, Arisa?”

“Mhmm.”

“Want another kiss?”

“Isn’t your sister waiting for us?”

“Oh, so you don’t want a kiss?”

“I-I didn’t say that you couldn’t…”

* * *

_ Those lonely thoughts, but an afterthought _

_ when basked in the light of her star _

_ bringing her close, the inky black sky _

_ a sense of togetherness, though near or far. _

* * *

“Whatcha writing, baby?”

“Hmm?” Arisa stirred as she set down her pen, “ah, just some poetry for a literature class; nothing much--” From where she was sitting, Arisa felt herself being jostled to and fro as Kasumi attempted to grasp at Arisa’s notebook   
  


“Lemme read! Lemme see!” 

Arisa tried her best to shield her potentially embarrassing prose away from the potential teasing of her girlfriend, but her disadvantaged state left her wide open for Kasumi to swipe the book from her grasp. Holding it up above Arisa’s head, Kasumi silently mouthed out the words that were neatly printed across the page. 

“...  _ That little star… lights up the lonely sky… _ ” 

Arisa cringed as she heard her own poetry being spoken out loud, kicking herself for choosing to write something so obviously romantic. It wasn’t as if Kasumi was the only thing on her mind, though. It was just that she was a primary topic of contention. In most scenarios. At most times. That was all. “AWWWWW, BABY, IS THIS ABOUT ME?”

“N-No, what would make you think that?!”

Kasumi tossed the notebook to the side as she wrapped her arms around Arisa, who was nestled in her lap (and out of her own volition, although you’d never hear her admit that). “Arisaaaaa! You’re such a sap and you’re so cute and I love you so much!” The more Kasumi continued to coddle her girlfriend, the redder Arisa got, which was only further amplified by the overwhelming embrace of her girlfriend. Every single tsundere cell in her body desparately wanted to wrench herself free from Kasumi’s clutches, but the lesbian cells in her body only seemed to nestle in closer.

“Hey you two idiots, the cookies are done,” Asuka called out as she opened the door to Kasumi’s room. Knowing that Arisa was here to rein in her sister was honestly a sigh of relief, as it meant that not only was Kasumi too occupied to get into her usual antics, but that she wouldn’t be yelled at by their mom for poor grades. But as she entered her sisters room, expecting to see two diligent high school seniors working on schoolwork to assure that their futures would be secured, she was instead treated to a scene of her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, bundled up on the floor in a swathe of blankets as they watched some cartoon about horses. “Ah, I see that you two are pretty comfy there,” Asuka snickered as she looked at the horrified look on Arisa’s face as Kasumi snuggled her from behind, “y’know, I could bring Rokka here and make it a double d--”

“I-IT WAS COLD OUT, A-AND SHE WAS--”

  
“Cold enough that you’re under three different blankets?”


End file.
